Ghost of the past
by RedIrish007
Summary: A one-shot with the potential for more.


A/N: So, after a few months of reading, reading, and more reading fan-fics. Today my muse decided to speak aloud. This is my first fan-fic posting, so please be gentle. My intensions for this story is to be a one-shot, but maybe my muse will speak again. Any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Do not own in any way, shape, or form. Just a fan taking these characters out for the night. I promise to return them safe and sound. (Although they could possibly fall in love with me at which time I cannot make any promises).

Callused hands gripped the cool glass tightly. The noise in the room surrounded her - deafening. At least it would have been if she was really paying attention to her surroundings. She watched as figures moved back and forth, bodies of the living marching through the crowded bar. Smiles, laughs, and waves of greetings bypassed her. Not meant for her. Deep coffee brown eyes scanned each face that passed. She stared intently, yet none were that familiar face. Just thinking about her...her face brought a creased smirk to the corners of her lips. Eyes that understood that enigma, which was her best friend...her lover. A smile that could calm the fiercest of storms to bring a warm sunny day, that when those lips touched her skin it was so warm they acted like the rays of the sun glistening over her body. The scent not that one that came out of bottle of soap or a glass container with an expensive perfume label... no her scent that could fill the dark haired woman's senses to become drunk upon them. So intoxicating she became lost, utterly lost and it had never felt that good. All of her worries...all of the world's worries stopped for that moment when comforting arms openly waited for her form to caress her, to kiss away the worries that lined her face. It was all an unspeakable love, not out of shame or fear, but of awe. It was an unspeakable love that didn't know words - it didn't need words.

The more faces that passed her as she sat on the cold, hard wood in their usual spot. Her single form taking the entire length of the booth at their bar. But, to this strong, (at the moment) silent Italian she wasn't alone. _She_ was here with her. The memory was here. Dark brown orbs darted to the front of the table, watching as the image of Maura stood there staring with intent, yet undeniable love, 'You didn't wait for me to start?' 'It is quite unorthodox to begin drinking before the entire party has arrived, a party member you invited personally...as what you called a date.'' Her voice echoed in the woman's ears, the hum of her laughter soon following after. She hadn't waited; she had ordered a beer that she was nearly finished with it by the time the other woman arrived. It was done out of necessity - to calm her nerves. In fact, if it were possible to consume so much amber-goodness to give her nerves of steel, well she would have surely done it.

Faces stopped looking like her after awhile - it had been months before that happened. It was difficult when it happened, and even more so when it stopped. By then the pain had numbed, and that numbness took her with it. She saw her everywhere, hazel eyes that stared with intensity into her own orbs. They wouldn't be searching her soul no this hazel-eyed woman didn't need to search she knew that soul. Strength, courage, pain, there behind those deep coffee browns would show a survivor. And, behind all of those deep emotions that were often hidden, further hidden was emotions that she'd dare never said aloud, love and hope. That was only reserved for one person. The one that understood the torment she had lived through, the every day grind of life, the one that could bring a shiver to rock her very core. That hazel eyed woman.

A breath was taken, defeated. The memories vanished and she was left alone again - surrounded by a group of strangers. Her hand relaxed against the cool glass. Eyes looked to the dark amber liquid inside of the glass. Half empty. Her left hand pushed away the glass losing complete interest in the experience. This was her routine. Everyday she would sit here, and wait. Wait for that 'date' to continue, to watch them in her mind, to replay the memories over and over again. Just one more smile to replay, maybe tonight it would get her through those long hours early in the morning. Those hours haunted her the most.

"Jane..." The voice was soothing, spoken with such tenderness and care. She loved the way she said her name. Her head picked up, and lulled over the image before her. The hazel-eyed woman stood there in all of her glory - a vision of perfection.

"Jane." Her name was called again this time with more force. It brought her out of her daydream like state. Lids opened and closed quickly hiding those dark brown orbs. She simple stared at the image at the end of the table - this wasn't part of her memories.

"Maura?" Jane's cracked voice repeated aloud. Words that didn't dare escape her lips, unless she was locked away in her apartment, hidden away under the bed sheets as she cried herself to sleep, when the nights were too unbearable.

"Hello Jane, it has been awhile." The voice responded back, as she watched the detective search her face, it was full of confusion. And, yet her eyes held nothing but hope - hope that she wasn't dreaming this. Maura was standing there before her within an arms grasp away.


End file.
